


One Missed Call

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: (and don't you forget it), Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canonically Bisexual Angela Montenegro, F/M, Female Friendship, Prompt Fill, Set immediately after 4x02 Yanks in the UK Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she and Hodgins break up, Angela is left lost and hurting, knowing she did the right thing but still somehow wishing he would call and fight for her. But is she brave enough to check her messages? Missing Moment showing how Angela copes in the aftermath of 4x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt, sent by Anon, was "Hodgela, one missed call". I couldn't help it, my brain went straight to the breakup. Enjoy!

*******

Angela Montenegro does not believe in false hope. She believes in drinking homemade cocktails and eating chocolate in bed until her best friend gets home to talk her through her breakup. She believes in crappy rom-coms and crying in her PJs. She believes in indulging her pain for a little while, then getting up and moving on.

And yet…

Somehow, she’d fooled herself into thinking that Hodgins was different. That he’d be around for the long haul. That, finally, she had found someone who didn’t assume she was just going to cheat on them eventually, because she’s too hot and too flighty to be tied down. She’s almost glad she never came out to Hodgins as bisexual, because at least she knows for sure that he doesn’t distrust her because he’s biphobic. Angela barely has the energy to mourn for what she had with Jack. She isn’t sure she could have brought herself to kick his ass, too.

Angela is most afraid that maybe he was right not to trust her. After all, she’s the one who walked away- but she can’t think that way. She won’t give in to internalized biphobia. This whole evening, since the breakup, has been a test, and every encounter proves that she has no interest in anyone else, yet. She flirted with the cute girl at the cash register in the store where she’d loaded up on all this breakup food, just to see if she still could. She winked at the man in the liquor store and tossed her hair over her shoulder, letting her bra strap slip out from underneath her top, leaning close to grab her receipt and trying to enjoy how flustered he was getting. Both times, instead of the heady, intoxicating rush of flirting, Angela just felt wrong, cold all over. So she went home, alone.

There are tons of hot people in the world. But none of them are Hodgins.

As Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams make out in the rain on her television screen, Angela sighs into her pillows, holding back tears. She looks at Ryan with his brown hair and scraggly beard, and thinks of the way that Hodgins’ facial hair always brushed roughly against her face as they kissed. She thinks of the Egyptian exhibit storeroom, rolling around on Cleopatra’s sheets, breathing heavily as Hodgins moaned her name, over and over.

She thinks of fancy dinners and casual nights in, of the night when he proposed to her, and the time he left a white rose from Evidence on her desk after a case, just before they’d started dating. She’d been so hesitant, worried that it would all come crumbling down. They would lose their tenuous friendship, and the camaraderie of the whole Jeffersonian team, and she could feel the potential for falling in love, every time she looked at him. Real love was dangerous. Angela just hadn’t wanted another broken heart.

But he had convinced her he was worth a shot. She can still hear him, so hopeful. “What if it doesn’t end that way? What if it doesn’t go wrong?” So much for that. Everything’s wrong, now. Every day, they’ll have to see each other at work, and know that they failed each other when it came down to it. She should have trusted her instincts.

Now, Angela is going to have to explain to everyone she knows why there isn’t going to be a second wedding. Why she isn’t actually marrying the man she thought was the love of her life- and she still doesn’t know the answer. She could have turned back, could have held on to “be my love” and “I want to spend the rest of my life with you”, and ignored the fact that after all that, Hodgins still honestly believed that she’d rather have Greyson Barasa.

No. This is for the best. She was right to end things. 

So when her phone starts vibrating on the nightstand, and every single part of her is bursting with hope that it’s Hodgins on the other end, begging for another chance, she cancels the call without looking to see who the caller is.

She tosses her phone across the room and forces herself not to retrieve it until the movie is over, and she cries when the lovers don’t end up together, and when they finally reunite after decades. She’s itching to know if Hodgins is as broken up as she is right now, dying to know if he’s the one who called, but she stays put.

And only when the credits are rolling does Angela get up and grab the phone, sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor in her favorite lingerie, tear tracks causing the eyeliner she should have washed off already to run.

 _One missed call_.

From Temperance Brennan.

Disappointment washes over her, hard and cold. It’s over. It really is over. Hodgins doesn’t want to be with her anymore, and she can’t stand to be with him if he doesn’t trust her. It’s for the best.

The phone rings again, and Angela picks up. “Sweetie!”

“I’m home and settled in, and the lab is taken care of, so I’m on my way to your place now, Angela,” Brennan says, sounding as concerned as Brennan can sound about anything that isn’t a set of human remains. But Angela loves her for it. “Are you all right?”

“I will be.”

*******


End file.
